Owlstar
by Tearsofwolves
Summary: This is the story of Owlstar, who mastered the ways of the great tawny owl and became the greatest hunter ThunderClan has ever known.
1. A Legend is Born

**This is a story I made up about Owlstar, who they claim was the best hunter in ThunderClan history. Most of the characters are made up. Warriors series **

**© Erin Hunter **

Sparrowpelt yowled in agony. Her birth was going all wrong. She knew that she shouldn't be in this much pain. She lay on her side in the middle of the forest, her blood staining the grass crimson. She felt herself shudder as her body struggled to push out the first kit. She was near the RiverClan border. She'd been out taking a walk in the woods, when the pain had caused her to collapse.

She heard the sound of a cat approaching. She smelled RiverClan stench being carried to her on the wind. If a RiverClan warrior found her, would they kill her? No. that was against the warrior code. She felt another shudder and felt the first kit emerge. She bent her head and began to feebly like the small bundle of fur.

Suddenly, she smelled the sweet scent of herbs wafting over her, mixed with RiverClan scent.

"It's all right now, you're going to be fine," the calm, gentle voice of a she-cat said. She saw a beautiful, light-gray RiverClan she-cat, her pelt slick with water. Sparrowpelt immediately recognized Dovewing, the RiverClan medicine cat. She breathed a shaky sigh of relief, then gasped as she was shaken with a violent spasm. With a sharp, shooting pain, she pushed the other kit out. Dovewing began to lick it vigorously, opening the sac to allow it to breath.

"They're beautiful," Sparrowpelt purred weakly. She felt exhausted. Dovewing pressed her paw to the ThunderClan queen's stomach, feeling for any more kits.

"That should be it," she told her. Sparrowpelt let out a fierce wail of agony as she shuddered again, her blood pouring out onto the forest floor freely now. Dovewing's light green eyes widened in horror. She'd never seen this happen before. "I'll be right back," Dovewing said calmly. She was filled with fear for the young queen.

Dovewing raced through the trees, her paws pounding on the forest floor as she made her way to the ThunderClan camp. It seemed like an eternity before she finally ran into a hunting patrol.

"RiverClan!" a young apprentice yowled in surprise.

"Please, you must follow me!" Dovewing panted. "You have to help!"

"What's going on? Why did RiverClan send its medicine cat to fetch for help?" asked a burly tom. She recognized the ThunderClan deputy Briarfur. Dovewing turned around and raced back through the trees. She heard the patrol following her. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. If she lost Sparrowpelt, she'd never be able to live up to her mentor's glory. Mossflower had been the best medicine cat that RiverClan had ever had. She was kind, gentle, knew all of the herbs by heart and where the best place to find them was, and she could fight as good as any warrior. She'd died helping her Clan to the very end.

At last, Dovewing spotted Sparrowpelt's tawny pelt among the leaves. She crouched beside the ThunderClan queen. Her kits were trying in vain to get milk from her swollen belly.

"Briarfur, you came," Sparrowpelt mewed weakly. Briarfur watched in sorrow as his mate's lifeblood flowed out onto the already blood soaked undergrowth. Dovewing saw tears streaming down his face and mixing with his dying mate's blood.

"I couldn't save her," Dovewing sobbed. She knew that it was all her fault. She wasn't experienced enough to do this kind of thing. If Mossflower were here, she'd have known what to do! Sparrowpelt took in one last, shaky breath, then lay still. Dovewing sat down heavily, her face a mask of despair.

"Sparrowpelt!" Briarfur wailed, grief stricken. Solemnly, the small hunting patrol carried Sparrowpelt's body back to the camp. Dovewing sat, staring at the blood pooling on the ground like it was something from another planet. Her eyes were dull with grief. If she'd though quicker, maybe Sparrowpelt would still be alive, admiring her beautiful kits. She stared at the two kits, left behind by the patrol. She'd have to carry them back to the ThunderClan camp by herself. She picked up the small she-kit by the scruff and carried her back to the camp.

"Stay out of our camp you mangy RiverClan scum!" she heard a ThunderClan warrior shriek. She flinched at the harsh words, but didn't back down.

"Don't pay them any heed, Dovewing," said the ThunderClan medicine cat, Berryfur. "I'll help you carry the kits if you like." Dovewing nodded and set the small she-kit down. Berryfur followed her into the woods to help carry back the other kit.

As they arrived at the clearing wear she'd first found Sparrowpelt, she knew something was wrong. She small kit was still there, squirming among the leaves, trying to find its mother's belly. But, the air was far too quite. Not a single bird sang. There was not rustling in the undergrowth. Berryfur's eyes grew wide as he noticed what was wrong. Dovewing followed his gaze and she was sure that every single hair on her pelt stood on end. There, perched on the branch right above the small kit, was a great, tawny owl.

The huge, majestic bird swooped down silently, its giant talons outstretched. With a hideous growl, Dovewing launched herself at the owl. She sunk her claws into the giant bird's flesh. She felt blood welling up from around her claws. The owl shrieked in rage and tried to claw her off. She felt its cruel, curved beak sink into her shoulder. She bit onto its wing and they both came tumbling to the ground.

As soon as the owl was out of the air, Berryfur pounced on the fierce bird. He felt his claws shredding the owl's flesh and the bird shrieked again. Dovewing aimed one final swipe at the owl as it took flight once more. It flew back in the direction of the owl tree. Berryfur scooped the small kit up in his mouth and they both headed back to the ThunderClan camp in silence. Dovewing had a bad limp because of the owl's beak, but other than that she was fine. She limped into the clearing with Berryfur.

She was greeted by contemptuous glares from the ThunderClan cats. She could tell that she wasn't welcome here. She nodded farewell to Berryfur and headed back to camp. She decided that she wouldn't tell Brookstar about the whole ordeal, but she knew that her Clan would eventually find out at the gathering.


	2. Owlpaw

Owlpaw crept through the forest, staying as silent as he could. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of a mouse hiding in the undergrowth. He could see the small creature nibbling on a seed that it had found. He lowered himself to the ground, dropping into the best hunter's crouch that he could manage. He crept forward, sneaking up on the unsuspecting mouse.

The mouse's head suddenly darted up and looked straight at him. It scurried away into the undergrowth. Owlpaw darted after it, but it had already disappeared into its burrow.

"You'll never catch a mouse like that," scolded his mentor, Ivyclaw. "A mouse knows when you're trying to sneak up on it. You have to pounce on it, kill it before it even knows you're there." Owlpaw sighed. He'd learned the hunting techniques almost a week ago, and he still wasn't getting them. All the other apprentices had all but mastered them, so why couldn't he? "Let's go back to the sandy hollow and go over the techniques again, okay?" suggested Ivyclaw. Owlpaw followed her back to the sandy hollow.

He was slightly annoyed when he saw Robinpaw, an apprentice that was younger than him, already practicing battle moves. He'd only learned a few and he knew that they'd be all but useless if another Clan attacked. He was barely listening to Ivyclaw as she demonstrated the proper way to hunt mice.

"Okay, now you try, Owlpaw." Owlpaw dropped into a hunting crouch and tensed his leg muscles, preparing to pounce. He sprang, flew through the air, and landed ungracefully in a heap of fur. Owlpaw's pelt burned with embarrassment as Robinpaw snickered at him. He stood up and swiped at her, claws sheathed. He hit her square in the muzzle, bowling her over. She sprang to her feet and pounced at him. Owlpaw swiftly dodged Robinpaw and aimed a blow at her hind leg.

"That's enough, you two," scolded Stonepelt, Robinpaw's mentor. Robinpaw picked herself up and shook her pelt, dislodging some bracken that was tangled in it. Owlpaw stalked back to camp and plopped down in front of the apprentice den. He had felt depressed ever since his sister, Shadepaw had died a moon ago in a ShadowClan raid. He missed her company sorely. He had promised to always look out for her, but he had let his guard down for a moment, and now she was gone. He sighed deeply. No cat would ever replace his sister.

He got up and decided to practice his hunting skills alone for a while. It was nearing sundown by now and the sky had turned a beautiful pale orange mixed with a rosy pink. A cool leaf-fall breeze rustled through the treetops. The forest was peaceful. He was nearing the owl tree now. Usually, the ThunderClan cats never went by the owl tree, especially not at night. They knew how the fierce owl could swoop down and grab a cat off the ground with its wicked talons.

Owlpaw heard the sound of bats that had come from Highrocks to hunt. He looked around, scenting the air. He saw a sparrow, pecking at seeds right beneath the large oak tree. He dropped into the hunter's crouch and stalked forward swiftly. When he was close enough he prepared to pounce. Owlpaw was just about to swing when he looked up and saw a giant, tawny bird swoop down through the air, silently and gracefully. The sparrow didn't notice it until it was too late.

The owl put the prey in its nest, saving it for later and returned to the branch it had been siting on before. Owlpaw met its eyes and they stared at each other, hunter studying hunter. Owlpaw noticed that his fur color matched the color of the owl's feather almost perfectly. He gazed into the majestic bird's large, yellow, unblinking eyes with wonder. He wondered how any creature could sneak up on another one so silently, so stealthily. The great bird soon lost interest in the small apprentice and flew off, in search of more prey.

As soon as it was gone, Owlpaw began to practice gliding through the undergrowth, swiftly and silently, just like the owl glided effortlessly through the air. He was determined to become the best hunter that ThunderClan ever knew.

He soon scented a squirrel, nibbling on a seed, unaware of Owlpaw, lurking in the undergrowth, his fur perfectly disguised. He glided forward, his muscles moving smoothly and silently beneath his pelt. He was now within a taillength of the squirrel, and it was still nibbling on its seed. He bolted forward, fast as lightning, and broke the squirrel's neck. He buried the prey nearby, so it wouldn't get snatched up by other predators while he hunted.

The sun was setting by the time he returned to camp, his jaws filled with prey. He'd caught two squirrels, a robin, and a shrew.

"I see that you've finally gotten those hunting techniques down huh, Owlpaw," Ivyclaw congratulated him. Owlpaw nodded and set down his prey. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

From the medicine clearing, Berryfur watched as Owlpaw, the worst hunter in the Clan set down his huge catch. How had Sparrowpelt's son managed to suddenly become so good at hunting? Berryfur was sure that there was something else going on. Apprentices didn't become expert hunters overnight. Maybe, StarClan had already decided the fate of this young apprentice.


	3. The Way of the Owl

Owlpaw glided silently through the trees, following the owl's every movement. It was moon-high and the forest was illuminated with silvery moonlight. Owlpaw suddenly caught the scent of a mouse. Like a snake, he weaved his way through the undergrowth, and soon saw the small creature. The mouse, confident that it was hidden under the shadows of night, had strayed far from its burrow. Owlpaw effortlessly sneaked up it and pounced, killing it with one swift bite. He buried his prey and moved on, following the owl's direction, like its shadow.

Owlpaw had done this many times by now. Every night, at moon-high, he'd journey out to the Owl-Tree and follow the owl's flight path, knowing that the majestic bird would lead him to prey. He'd learned to stalk silently through the forest, without even the ever alert mice being able to sense his presence. His eyes had grown large and he rarely blinked. He had noticed that his leader, Thunderstar, had taken an interest in him.

Thunderstar was the first leader of ThunderClan, which was newly founded. The warrior code was young, but quickly growing. The ThunderClan deputy, Lightningtail would certainly become leader when Thunderstar died. Lightningtail was a yellow-furred tom with striking green eyes. He could kill a mouse before you had a chance to blink. But, only Owlpaw knew how to sneak up on a mouse without it noticing. All of the other cats of ThunderClan had to pounce on a mouse because mice can sense you coming from far away.

Owlpaw found another mouse and killed it. He'd also caught a vole. He collected his prey and returned to camp. Just as he was about to enter through the gorse tunnel, when Lightningtail stepped out.

"Where have you been, Owlpaw," he growled.

"I-I was just out hunting," he stammered.

"In the middle of the night? You need your sleep, Owlpaw. How do you ever expect to pass your assessments if your so weary your tripping over your own paws?" Lightningtail scolded. "Put that on the fresh kill pile and get some rest already!" Owlpaw nodded and did as Lightningtail said. He curled up in the apprentices' den and tried to get some sleep. He was just drifting off as he heard Robinpaw snicker.

***

Owlpaw woke, blinking in the dimness of the apprentice den. It couldn't be any later than sunrise. He yawned and stretched, then left the cramped den. He looked around the camp. The dawn patrol hadn't left yet. Owlpaw trotted over to where they stood.

"Can I join the dawn patrol?" he asked.

"Sure, Owlpaw. I don't see why not," said Bramblefoot, one of the senior warriors. Owlpaw smiled and joined them. The small patrol set off into the woods, towards the RiverClan border. As they neared the pounding river, Frostfang, a younger warrior, began sniffing the air.

"I smell RiverClan", he growled. The patrol quickened their pace until they could see the river, swollen with last night's rain. Owlpaw spotted the source of the fishy stench almost immediately. On the other side of the river, stood a beautiful she-cat, her light gray fur barely visible against the foliage. She stared at him with her striking green eyes. Owlpaw stared back, unblinking. Why was she looking at him so strangely? She looked slightly familiar, but he didn't know how.

"It's just the RiverClan medicine cat," said Bramblefoot, relieved. The patrol renewed the scent markers and left to check the WindClan border.

"Who was that?" Owlpaw asked.

"That was the RiverClan medicine cat, Dovewing. She brought you back to camp after Sparrowpelt died," said Bramblefoot dryly. Owlpaw didn't feel sad when others talked about his mother. He knew that StarClan would take good care of her. And besides, he hadn't known her, so how could he miss her?


	4. Ambush

"ShadowClan is attacking!" Owlpaw jerked his head up. He raced out of the apprentice den to see the camp swarming with ShadowClan warriors. Silently, he sneaked up behind a tabby warrior. The warrior didn't notice him until he pounced on his back, claws unsheathed. The tabby warrior yowled in pain and fury, trying desperately to shake him off. Owlpaw was slammed against the wall of the nursery, causing the bramble wall to collapse. He heard terrified shrieks from the queens and their kits. He slashed at the tabby warrior's muzzle and his claws raked the warrior's eye. The tabby yowled in pain which gave Owlpaw enough time to bite onto his foreleg. He bit deeper and deeper until the tabby warrior fled into the forest.

He turned around to see if any kits were harmed. Seeing that they were okay, he began to carry them away. He needed to get the kits to somewhere safer. He'd take them to Sunningrocks, where they'd be safe. He turned around to see if the queens were following. They looked shaken, but safe. Somehow, they managed to arrive at Sunningrocks in one piece. Owlpaw set down the two kits he was carrying in his mouth and watched as the queens did the same.

"Don't come back to camp until I come and get you," he told them. They nodded in agreement and he raced back to camp. He returned just in time to see Shadowstar, the fierce she-cat that led ShadowClan, bury her teeth into Thunderstar's throat. Thunderstar tried to yowl, but all that came out was a hideous gurgling sound. Shadowstar dropped the dead leader on the ground, moving on to her next victim. Furious, Owlpaw leaped at the black she-cat. Shadowstar didn't notice him until his claws pierced her side. Startled, she turned around and snickered at the apprentice who had dared to attack her.

Owlpaw lunged at her, but she dodged, which was just what he'd wanted. Quick as lightning, Owlpaw hooked his paw under her back leg while she was turning around to attack him again and she went crashing to the ground. Owlpaw felt his senses clouding with blood-lust, but he shook his head. He had to concentrate. He lunged for Shadowstar's throat and felt satisfaction as his teeth closed around her neck. He heard her gurgling just as Thunderstar had done. He tossed her to the side and moved on.

He looked at Thunderstar's body and saw him stand up again. Thunderstar had lost his first life, and so had Shadowstar. Thunderstar leaped right back into battle as if he'd just been unconscious for a few moments. A few moments later, he saw Shadowstar get up.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" she yowled. The ShadowClan warriors stopped fighting and retreated into the forest.

"Are you okay, Thunderstar?" asked Berryfur. The ThunderClan leader nodded. Owlpaw raced off into the woods, toward Sunningrocks. When he got there, he found all of the queens and kits safe. He breathed a great sigh of relief. He picked up two of the kits and started back towards the camp.


	5. Briarfur

"Owlpaw, thanks to your quick thinking, the queens and kits are safe. You may come up on the Highrock and receive you warrior name," mewed Thunderstar. Owlpaw felt his chest swell with pride. He jumped onto the Highrock and sat down in front of Thunderstar. "Owlpaw, from now on you shall be known as Owleyes, warrior of ThunderClan. We shall honor your courage and superb hunting skills." Owleyes bowed his head and Thunderstar touched his forehead with his nose. Owleyes looked up again.

"Owleyes, Owleyes, Owleyes!" cheered the Clan. He was a warrior now. A warrior of ThunderClan. Owleyes looked at his father, Briarfur. The large warrior looked at his son with a fierce sorrow in his eyes. Wasn't his father happy for him? Owleyes jumped down from the Highrock, unwilling to think of his father as not being proud for him. He knew it wasn't true. He and his father had never been close. He guessed that it was because he reminded his father too much of Sparrowpelt. Robinpaw padded over to Owleyes. The younger apprentice's attitude toward him had changed gradually and now they were friends.

"Congratulations, Owleyes," she mewed shyly. He smiled at her. He was about to say something when the newest apprentices, the kits that he'd saved in the battle, gathered around him, staring with wide, excited eyes.

"Can you teach us some of your battle moves?" asked Mousepaw, her eyes round with excitement.

"No, you have to teach us how to hunt as good as you!" squealed Ravenpaw, the small she-cat was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"No, no, your both wrong! He's gonna teach us how to kill a leader!" growled growled their brother, Flamepaw.

"You'll learn how to do all of those things before you become warriors," Owleyes meowed calmly. He wanted to talk to Robinpaw, not a bunch of excited apprentices. It was getting late, and Owleyes knew that he'd have to stand vigil soon. That was a new part of the warrior code that they'd just developed. New warriors had to stand vigil and guard the camp in silence for all of their fallen comrades. He watched as the sun set and evening faded into night. The clearing began to empty as cats went to their dens tonight. Soon, the camp was empty except for one tawny colored warrior who would guard the camp alone.

***

"Your so clumsy, Owleyes! I don't know how you manage to catch so much prey in the dark. You can barely catch anything in the day!" mewed Shadepaw playfully.

"My ways of hunting are different," he said defensively, but not without a hint of playfulness. Shadepaw purred with laughter. She was finished with her training, but she'd been injured in the ShadowClan raid and had to have to recover. Now, she was as lively as any other apprentice. Owleyes felt his chest swell with warmth at the sight of his sister who had always been so frail. He knew that no cat could ever replace her. "Let's go back to camp, its getting late and I think that Thunderstar might give you your warrior name today. As they arrived at camp, they were greeted by Lightningtail.

"Thunderstar wants you to get ready for your warrior ceremony," the yellow-furred tom growled. Shadepaw looked at her brother with excitement. He looked back at her with pride. They walked over to the fresh-kill pile and set their prey down. Owleyes chose a mouse for himself and Shadepaw took a sparrow from the top of the pile. They ate in silence. When they were done, Owleyes started grooming his sister. She didn't protest because she wanted to look her best for the ceremony.

Owleyes ran his tongue through her light-gray fur. His sister was the most beautiful cat he'd ever seen. Her fur was light-gray, just like Dovewing's only hers was flecked with black in a few places. She had piercing blue eyes and her fur was as smooth as silk. She was the only family he had, besides his father who was withdrawn and detached from them. Briarfur hadn't even come to check up on Shadepaw when she'd sprained her paw in the ShadowClan raid.

Owleyes wondered if their father would even go to their warrior ceremony. He saw Briarfur slip out of the camp and into the forest. Furious, Owleyes followed him. He followed his father to the RiverClan border where he headed north. Owleyes wondered where the dark brown warrior was headed. Briarfur entered a small clearing, dappled with sunlight. It was the place where his mother had died while giving birth. Suddenly, Owleyes felt a burning fury. How could his father be so weak? Why was he holding on to the past like this? Didn't he know that he had to be strong for his Clan?

"What's wrong with you?" Owleyes growled. "You missed my warrior ceremony for _this_?" Briarfur spun around. He looked at his son with a deep sorrow. "You won't even come to Shadepaw's ceremony. You didn't even come to see if she would be okay when she got injured! You're a weak, cowardly fool!" Owleyes spat at his father.

"You didn't know her," Briarfur growled. "You are why she is dead!" he spat with such fury that Owleyes was taken aback. How could his own father say something like that? Didn't he know that it wasn't their fault?

"You have to forget about her! Your Clan needs you, and so does Shadepaw. You have to be strong for her. Quit clinging to the past. Life has to go on!" Owleyes said desperately.

"No, your wrong. Don't you understand? I loved her more than I loved life. And now, I have nothing. You'll have to look after Shadepaw by yourself, Owleyes," Briarfur said sullenly. The dark brown warrior tore off through the trees, heading toward the river.

"Briarfur, stop!" Owleyes yowled. But, it was too late. Owleyes reached the river just in time to see his father leap into the thrashing currents. He watched in horror as Briarfur was carried downstream. He ran along the riverbank, calling to his father. The helpless tom was being thrown in the current like kit playing with a mouse.

"Father!" Owleyes screamed. The world seemed to go silent as Briarfur was carried over the edge of the waterfall. Owleyes watched for what seemed like an eternity until he saw the small splash that was his father falling into the river far below. He never saw Briarfur again. How would the Clan react? They would think he was a coward, that's how. But Owleyes knew he wasn't. Briarfur had thought that there was nothing left in the world, so he'd taken his own life. He had just been a lost soul, trying to cling onto the past when there was nothing left of it. Briarfur had been unable to stand seeing him and Shadepaw. To Briarfur, they were just echoes of what could have been. They could've been a family, happy and together.

Owleyes trudged back to camp. His paws felt as heavy as stones. How would he tell Thunderstar? What would this do to Shadepaw? She'd always been so much smaller than the other apprentices. Briarfur was right, he would never let _anything _happen to his sister.


	6. Shadesong's Pact

"Shadepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Shadesong. ThunderClan will honor your gentle heart and quick mind." Shadesong lowered her head as the ThunderClan leader touched her forehead with his nose.

"Shadesong, Shadesong, Shadesong!" yowled the Clan. Owleyes called her new name loudest of all. His sister was a warrior. How would she handle the news of Briarfur, though? Would she be strong enough? Owleyes shook his head. He didn't want to worry about that now. Briarfur had been a fool, now, it was Shadesong's turn to feel the pride of being a warrior of ThunderClan. Shadesong jumped down from the Highrock and padded over to where him and Robinpaw stood. She and Owleyes touched noses and he felt a wave of affection. Thunderstar nodded to Robinpaw and she padded over to the Highrock. She would be receiving her warrior name too.

"Robinpaw, you fought well in the ShadowClan raid. Your naming is long overdue. Robinpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Robinfeather. ThunderClan honors your dedication and wit." Thunderstar touched his nose to Robinfeather's head and she jumped down from the Highrock. Owleyes felt better knowing that Shadesong wouldn't have to stand vigil alone. Robinfeather was a superb fighter and no enemy cat would get by her unnoticed.

"Congratulations, Robinfeather," Owleyes said teasingly. He remembered Robinfeather telling him that when he'd been made a warrior. That seemed like ages ago.

"Where's Briarfur? You'd think he'd want to see his daughter become a warrior," Robinfeather said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, you'd think," growled Owleyes guiltily. "Would you excuse me for a moment? I need to talk to Thunderstar." Owleyes padded away silently, leaving the two she-cats to be harassed by apprentices. He padded over to where Thunderstar was sharing tongues with Lightningtail. "Thunderstar, I need to talk to you," he mewed.

"You sound troubled Owleyes," said the orange tom. "What's on your mind?"

"It's about Briarfur."

"Ah, yes, I haven't seen him all night. Do you know where he is?"

"He's dead," Owleyes meowed solemnly.

"What? Dead? How?" asked Thunderstar calmly.

"He jum-fell into the river. I tried to save him but he fell over the waterfall."

"His fighting skills haven't been what they used to be. But, nevertheless, he will be missed sorely. I will tell the Clan tomorrow and we shall hold vigil for him then. Thank you for telling me this, Owleyes." Owleyes felt the glare of Lightningtail on his back as he padded back to Robinfeather and Shadesong.

"You have to teach us about herbs, Shadesong! Mother told me that you learned a lot of them while you were sick," mewed Ravenpaw.

"Robinfeather's gonna teach us how to catch a kestrel! I heard that she caught one today. Is it true Robinfeather?" said Mousepaw.

"Well I-" started Robinfeather.

"Robinfeather is gonna tell us how Owleyes catches so much prey!" growled Flamepaw.

"I seem to remember you three doing this to me when I got my warrior name," said Owleyes, purring with amusement. Flamepaw dropped into a hunting crouch and leaped at Owleyes. He dodged the dark ginger apprentice with ease and landed a blow on his hind leg with his claws sheathed. He heard Shadesong purr with amusement.

"You two! Quite fighting like a couple of kits!" she purred. "I wonder why Briarfur hasn't come back from hunting yet. I don't remember him coming to your warrior ceremony either, Owleyes. I don't think he's very fond of us, brother." she sighed.

"Of course he is, Shadesong," said Owleyes, his belly hollow with guilt. He hated having to keep things from his sister. She'd find out tomorrow, though and that would be that. He knew that she wouldn't cling onto the memory of Briarfur like their father had clung onto the memory of Sparrowpelt. Owleyes watched as the apprentices got bored and went over to the fresh-kill pile to bother Ivyclaw. Robinfeather gave him a knowing look and left them alone.

"Let's make a pact, brother," mewed Shadesong. "Let's always watch out for each other, no matter what happens." Owleyes nodded.

"I'll always watch out for you, Shadesong."


End file.
